Unsere Freunde
by Luxam
Summary: Kamu pikir kamu sendiri? Kamu pikir tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu? Pikir lagi.


**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**-Tribute fic for (poor) Ishimaru-**

_Eh, mana Ishimaru-nya?_

* * *

**Unsere Freunde**

"Loh? Ishimaru? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

**.**

"Ishimaru? Tetsuo Ishimaru tidak hadir, ya?"

**.**

"Mana Ishimaru?"

"Mungkin sudah pulang."

**.**

"Ishimaru itu... siapa, ya?"

**.**

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa, kok."

**ooo**

Tetsuo Ishimaru. 17 tahun. Kelas 2 SMA Deimon. Anggota Klub Atletik.

Lalu... apa lagi, ya? Oh, iya. Dia juga anggota cadangan Klub American Football. Walau awalnya dipaksa, lama kelamaan dia sendiri menikmati jabatannya ini. Klub American Football, kan, tidak seburuk yang kita kira. Walau ketuanya seperti setan, sih.

Ah, satu lagi.

...Bayangannya tipis.

**.**

"Masa, ya, Ishimaru! Dia mengabaikan aku di depan pacar barunya! Huh! Dikira aku peduli, apa?" kata salah satu teman Ishimaru dengan berapi-api, yang sedang curhat tentang mantan pacarnya. Siang itu tidak ada pelajaran. Jadilah mereka berdua mengobrol.

Ishimaru mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Kemudian kubalas saja membuang muka. Haha rasakan! Itulah akibatnya kalau terlalu jual mahal! Ya kan, Ishimaru?"

Ishimaru mengangguk.

"Ng? Ishimaru? Kau di mana?" teman Ishimaru itu kebingunan mencari Ishimaru. Padahal dia di sebelahmu, loh...

"Ahahaha tidak apap-apa, kok."

**ooo**

Sebenarnya tidak separah itu, kok. Mungkin.

Biar bayangannya tipis, pun, teman-teman Ishimaru cukup banyak, loh. Apalagi Klub Atletik kan termasuk klub yang banyak diminati siswa-siswi Deimon. Tapi yah... mungkin karena bayangannya tipis, jadi dia agak _sedikit_ teralihkan dari teman-temannya.

**.**

"Morimoto, kau mau jadi pelari pria 200 meter, tidak, dalam perlombaan berikutnya?" tanya seorang anggota Klub Atletik senior pada anak kelas satu. Sore itu suasana di ruang Klub Atletik sedang pengap-pengapnya karena semua anggotanya baru saja selesai latihan.

"Wah, aku lebih ahli di lomba lari estafet, kak," jawab si anak kelas satu itu.

Ishimaru berdiri di pojok ruang klub.

"Hmm... sulit juga, ya." Si anggota senior yang menawarkan anak kelas satu itu nampak kecewa. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa lari sprint 200 meter?"

Ishimaru terdiam di pojok ruangan. Dia jago lari sprint, loh.

"Mungkin Nakamura yang sudah kelas tiga bisa membantu?" usul anggota lain.

"Tidak bisa. Anak kelas tiga, kan, sudah tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan klub lagi."

Halooo. Ishimaru jago lari sprint, loh.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Ya sudah untuk satu cabang ini kita tidak usah daftar."

Masih, Ishimaru—yang jago lari sprint—terdiam di pojok ruangan.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa, kok."

**ooo**

Meskipun keberadaan Ishimaru agak tersingkir dari teman-temannya, dia tetap semangat menjalani hidup, loh. Dia juga cukup rajin kerja sambilan. Jadi loper koran, misalnya.

**.**

Pagi hari dengan suasana yang masih sejuk. Sepeda Ishimaru yang sekarang sedang dipakai mengantar koran berjalan pelan, kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Kebetulan di depan rumah itu, sang pemilik rumah sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Selamat pagi. Silakan korannya," Ishimaru berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Dia mengambil koran dari tas yang ditaruhnya di keranjang sepeda.

Sang pemilk rumah yang sedang menyiram tanaman tersentak. Berhenti melakukan kegiatannya sebentar.

"...Bu? Ini korannnya." Ishimaru menyodorkan koran langsung ke tangan pemilik rumah itu.

Tuan rumah itu masih tengok kanan-kiri. _Rasanya tadi ada suara..._

"Bu?" Koran itu dikibaskan tepat di depan mata si pemilik rumah.

"Hah?" Beliau kaget, sehingga spontan menyiram Ishimaru dengan ember berisi air yang sedang dipegangnya. _BYUUURR! _"Loh... loh? Maaf! Saya kira... ada suara dari mana!"

Ishimaru mengelap wajahnya yang terkena air. Dengan sabar, dia berujar _lagi_, "Ahahaha tidak apa-apa, kok."

**ooo**

Di malam hari yang gelap, Ishimaru berjalan gontai. Hari ini ia sudah lelah seharian. Dari pagi mengantar koran, latihan atletik, kemudian bekerja sambilan lagi.

Sekarang hanya tempat tidur hangat yang diharapkannya, setelah seharian sangat lelah menghadapi _abaian_ dunia. Di tengah kerumunan ramai orang-orang yang lalu lalang menghabiskan malam, Ishimaru terdiam sendirian.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa, kok," katanya pada diri sendiri, menghela nafas, lalu berjalan lagi dengan tidak semangat. Suasana ramai, tapi dia seorang diri. Sepi.

"...Ishimaru-san?" tiba-tiba terdengan suara dari jauh.

Ishimaru menengok lemas. Melihat sekilas orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ng? Ada apa Sena?" Seekor monyet—bukan, itu Monta, nampak dari kejauhan.

"Waaah! Ishimaruuuuu!" Ada gumpalan lemak—bukan, itu Kurita, berlari ke arah Ishimaru.

"FUGOOO!" Komusubi juga berlari mengikuti gurunya.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"HAAA?"

Tiga bersaudara ikut-ikutan menghampiri Ishimaru.

"Ahahahaha, Ishimaru-san! Suatu takdir bisa bertemu di sini!" Taki juga berjalan—salah, berputar ala penari balet ke arah Ishimaru.

"Ishimaru!" Yukimitsu berjalan menyusul Taki.

Musashi diam, tapi sambil tersenyum dia menghampiri Ishimaru.

"Ishimaru-kun!" Mamori mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang lain—menghampiri Ishimaru.

"Tsk, kau rupanya!" terakhir, Hiruma. Walau nampaknya tidak berminat, toh pada akhirnya dia berjalan juga menghampiri Ishimaru.

"Kalian...," Ishimaru tercengang.

"Kebetulan bisa bertemu di sini, Kak Ishimaru. Kami baru saja pulang setelah selesai latihan sore!" kata Sena.

"Sayang kau tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini," ujar Yukimitsu.

"Mukyaaa! Walau tidak bisa dibilang sore lagi, sih. Sudah malam, Maaax!" kata Monta sambil melirik jam tangan—yang dipakai di kakinya. Berarti, jam kaki.

"Kau habis dari mana, Ishimaru?" tanya Kurita.

"FUGOOO!"

"Heeeh~ Jangan-jangan Ishimaru mulai nakal jalan-jalan malam begini~" goda Kuroki.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga, Ishimaru," tambah Togano sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan samakan Ishimaru dengan kalian, bodoh!" kata Juumonji.

"Ahahahaha! Ayo kita pulang bersama-sama, Ishimaru-san!" Taki masih berputar-putar.

"Benar, ayo pulang," Musashi tersenyum gagah.

"Besok ikut latihan, ya, Ishimaru!" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kekekeke! Biar kuledakkan tempat kerjamu nanti kalau masih berasalan tidak bisa ikut latihan karena ada pekerjaan!"

Sekali lagi, Ishimaru tercengang. Benar-benar tercengang.

Ah... dia pikir sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa menemukannya. Dia pikir tak dianggap pun tidak apa-apa. Dia pikir _sendiri_ di dunia ini pun tak masalah. Ternyata itu salah. Ada. Masih ada orang yang meyadari keberadaannya, Tuhan. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia bersyukur.

"Loh? Kenapa menunduk diam begitu, Ishimaru-san?"

Ishimaru tersadar dari ketercengangannya, lalu berkata lirih, "Ahahaha tidak apa-apa, kok."

Dan tanpa berbasa-basi lagi mereka bertigabelas pun langsung pulang bersama, kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat. Terlelap untuk memanjakan diri dan bersiap untuk hari yang lebih baik lagi esok harinya.

_Terima kasih sudah menemukanku, Devil Bats._

**-Fin-**

* * *

Makasih udah baca. Review?


End file.
